Adventures On YouTube
by Alexandra the Snow Princess
Summary: (No summary, just read)
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_**

**_The speaker's name is in bold_**

**_~Alexandra The Snow Princess~_**

* * *

**Violet**

"Hey Dad! I'm going onto YouTube!", I called out to my father and I went into my room for something funny, "Ok honey! Fine with me! DO NOT WATCH ANYTHING INAPPROPRIATE ALRIGHT?", he responded in his usual Italian voice. Ok, time to type. "_Ok, prank videos... Huh? A Water prank on Bowser? I guess I have to watch this_... _Wait, yes I do_!"

I typed up on the search engine 'water pranks' and I found a video titled, 'Hilarious reaction from Bowser being dunked with water'. I clicked on it... I ignored the description, I'm going to read it right after the video. I saw a figure and it appeared to me, to be a teenage girl. She looks like she is setting up for something. I wonder what... She isn't in there... Bowser's room?

I saw an evil grin on her face, she had a bowl of water in her hands and these words appeared on her video, 'This is gonna be funny, so get ready! :-)'. I waited and I saw her take Bowser's hand and put it in the bowl. She backed away and grabbed her camera. I heard her giggle in the backround and next thing I know Bowser wets his bed! Literally!

His bed caught fire and he screamed like a little girl! Oh my gosh! That was hilarious beyond compare! I laughed so loud and hard that I literally fell off my chair and hit the floor. Dad came in, "Violet, what are you laughing about?", I was still laughing and I just pointed to my computer screen. "What on earth are you even watching?", he asked, I was barely able to choke out these words, "Dad... It's a... Water prank... This girl played on Bowser!"

Dad looked at me for a few seconds. He sat down on my white, cushioned chair and he rewinds the video. He saw everything I saw. He joined me in my wild laughing party. We were literally crying from laughter! I went up to my chair and I typed up my comment, "_Ha! First one to comment! That video you posted is HILARIOUS BEYOND COMPARE! My Dad and I are ROFLing now! I am SO gonna show this video to my friends_!"

After I calmed down I read the description:

_Hello fellow YouTubers! My name is Loverofallanimals12 and I would just like to say thanks for watching this video! The girl that you see in this video would be me obviously. I just know you guys would find this hilarious. I mean seriously, who wouldn't want to see the so-called 'almighty' Koopa King getting soaked with water by a female prankster? Only a real idiot like Bowser would dislike and/or hate this video. _

_Anyway, here is my email: actionpack _ dandelion _ puffs _ 12 icloud . com_

_Why did I give you my email? Oh you'll love this... BLACKMAIL AGAINST BOWSER! I am planning on this to come out on DVD_

_~Loverofallanimals12~_

"Dad, come here, look at this", I said as I pulled Dad up from the floor. He looked at the description and he told me, "Ask the user for the blackmail video." Oh... This is going to be good... *Smirks*

I saw more comments come in, one of them was from my best friend Kile Johnson, here is his comment: "_Baha! Bowser, you should've woken up in time but NOOOO, you just had to be the deep sleeper and, as a result, your bed catches fire. To the creator of this video, PLEASE ALLOW ME TO USE YOUR BLACKMAILING VIDEO! MUST PRANK BOWSER! By the way, you are a genius!_"

About 300 likes came in less than 15 minutes. Wow... *Still smirking*

* * *

**Mario**

That video... That video of Bowser being pranked by a 16 year old girl is HILARIOUS! I can't believe that girl did that! She is a genius to do that! Ever since Bowser and I were kids we were fighting uncontrollably! Now this girl gives me revenge! I love this girl's action, she planned that prank well!

Now I'm in my brother's bedroom showing him the video on my iPad. Yes, we do have apple devices in the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi's eyes widened at the part where Bowser's bed caught fire, then he began to laugh uncontrollably. I still joined in on the laughing.

I typed our comments for the user's video:

_Mario Toadstool: Looks like Bowser needs to be potty trained again! He wets his bed like when he was a kid! Haha! You are such an idiot Bowser!_

_Luigi Toadstool: I totally agree with my twin bro. You, the user who created this video, you are a genius! I would not have done that in a million years!_

I called up Brittany and Peach and I left them alone so they can see the video. 4 minutes later they were laughing.

* * *

**Brittany**

Peach and I were laughing insanely. Why? It's the prank video Mario shown us! My, my, Bowser is such an all out moron! He didn't feel that teenager's hand? Apparently, he didn't!

I read the comments and here they are:

**Violet Allison Toadstool**:

_Ha! First one to comment! That video you posted is HILARIOUS BEYOND COMPARE! My Dad and I are ROFLing now! I am SO gonna show this video to my friends_!

**Mario Toadstool**:

_Looks like Bowser needs to be potty trained again! He wets his bed like when he was a kid! Haha! You are such an idiot Bowser!_

**Luigi Toadstool**:

_I totally agree with my twin bro. You, the user who created this video, you are a genius! I would not have done that in a million years!_

**Peach Toadstool (just now)**:

_I believe I destroyed the replay button... I couldn't stop repeating Bowser screaming like a little girl! Haha!_

**Brittany Sahara Toadstool (me, just now)**:

_Bowser is such a wuss! That girl got him GOOD!_

**King Boo**:

_Bowser, you are nothing but a pathetic coward. I mean seriously, you get scared out of your head by a girl who's possibly 16 or older. And not only that, you should've known that there was a presence in your room. But no, you just HAVE to keep on sleeping. Besides that, Loverofallanimals12 you are a highly intelligent child._

**Anna Marin Kelly**:

_I have to agree with everyone else in here Bowser, you are pretty much a loser as hell. By the way, I would like to say hi to my best friend Brittany Sahara Toadstool! Surprised that I never told you my full name my best friend? So yea, this is my full, real name._


	2. Chapter 2

**Comments page**

Mario Toadstool:

_Looks like Bowser needs to be potty trained again! He wets his bed like when he was a kid! Haha! You are such an idiot Bowser!_

Luigi Toadstool:

_I totally agree with my twin bro. You, the user who created this video, you are a genius! I would not have done that in a million years!_

Peach Toadstool:

_I believe I destroyed the replay button... I couldn't stop repeating Bowser screaming like a little girl! Haha!_

Brittany Sahara Toadstool:

_Bowser is such a wuss! That girl got him GOOD!_

King Boo:

_Bowser, you are nothing but a pathetic coward. I mean seriously, you get scared out of your head by a girl who's possibly 16 or older. And not only that, you should've known that there was a presence in your room. But no, you just HAVE to keep on sleeping. Besides that, Loverofallanimals12 you are a highly intelligent child._

Anna Marin Kelly:

_I have to agree with everyone else in here Bowser, you are pretty much a loser as hell. By the way, I would like to say hi to my best friend Brittany Sahara Toadstool! Surprised that I never told you my full name my best friend? So yea, this is my full, real name._

Bowser Koopa:

_What the hell? Who posted a video called "Hilarious reaction from Bowser peeing his bed"?! Who is responsible for this?!_

King Boo:

_Ahh... It's about time you've gone on YouTube, Bowser. Apparently, you've been pranked by a 16 year old. I have clicked on the replay button so many times that I believe I destroyed it..._

Bowser Koopa:

_You fucking idiot King Boo! I cannot wait to get my claws on you!_

Violet Allison Toadstool:

_Bowser, just SHUT UP AND GO AWAY! Your Highness, even though we are enemies King Boo, I must say that I agree with you 100%. I could not stop replaying the video. Lemme guess, you broke your replay button by mistake?_

King Boo:

_Even the child agrees with me. And yes Princess Violet I did accidentally break it. It is just too amusing to put down._

ComBooter:

_I just can't put it down!_

Mario Toadstool:

_Funny reaction from you Bowser. Or should I say, "Bed-wetter"?! Ha!_


End file.
